More Than Friends
by Sharingan000
Summary: Isaac Lahey and Scout McCall have been close best friends since they met. One day while both of them were talking at Isaac's locker and he was running late, he didn't think and gave her a small kiss. What will happen next? Isaac/Fem!Scott.


**More Than Friends**

**Summary:** Isaac Lahey and Scout McCall have been close best friends since they met. One day while both of them were talking at Isaac's locker and he was running late, he didn't think and gave her a small kiss. What will happen next? Isaac/Fem!Scott.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Teen Wolf! Although, I wish I did! **

After the whole Jackson-is-the-kanima situation, everyone, except Peter, got to know each other and got along. But Isaac and Scout immediately clicked, they became best friends and Stiles became Isaac's best friend too.

The three of them would play video games, practice for lacrosse, go skateboarding, go to the movies, binge on Bojangles chicken, and sometimes play-wrestle. They were like the Three Musketeers in Lydia, Kira, Malia, Derek, and surprisingly Coach Finstocks opinion.

And here is their story on how two of those three fell in love…

XXX

Isaac was running late to class and he still had to grab his his science and math textbooks for third and fifth period. He jogged to his locker and quickly got it open, jamming his books and binders into his backpack.

"Hey Isaac." Scout said, walking up beside him.

"Hey Scout, uh I'm kinda running late, but I'll meet you at lunch okay?" He said quickly. He closed his locker and backpack and without a thought, gave Scout a peck on the lips and jogged off to class.

Scout froze in her spot, eyes wide as saucers. Isaac sat down in his seat, happy that he got to class before the bell rang. Then he realised what he did.

"Oh god…" He muttered.

Scout stood in the hallway, opening and closing her mouth in shock. She snapped out of it and walked to class, still surprised by the kiss. She didn't know what to feel now. Scout did think Isaac was handsome, kind hearted, loyal, had a great sense of humor, and always there for others. She realised her heart skipped a beat after Isaac kissed her and butterflies erupted in her stomach at the mere thought of even his name.

Scout McCall realised, she was in love with Isaac Lahey her best friend. Oh this is going to be awkward….

XXX

Isaac couldn't pay attention in class. Luckily the teacher didn't call on him. It was like he was on autopilot as he wrote his notes on the lesson.

He thought about what he just did. He just kissed his best friend and alpha.

Isaac thought about the first time they got to know each other. She held his hand as he heartbreakingly told them about his experiences with his dad before he went abusive. The kind and caring man who would do anything for his son.

When they got on lighter notes, they would joke around and talk about the stupid things they've done. Her laugh caused him to smile a bright smile and his heart to do somersaults.

He thought back on all the great things he, Scout, and Stiles did as the Three Musketeers. Winning tons of battles together on Call of Duty, having childish water balloon fights in her backyard when there was a heat wave, taking weird snapshots in photo booths near the movie theater, having food fights when they were making a birthday cake for Kira, and sometimes playing Pokemon on their 3D's.

Then he began to think about Scout. She was an alpha, a sister, a leader, a friend, and sometimes a motherly figure. But she was also kind, loyal, charismatic, funny, smart, beautiful, athletic, goofy, lyrical, and just amazing.

Right in the middle of science class did Isaac realise that he was deeply and irrevocably in love with Scout McCall, his alpha and best friend. Oh, shit hit the fan!

XXX

It was now fifth period, Malia and Scout's free period. They usually spend it outside on the bleachers and watched the baseball team practice. Scout would always have her lacrosse stick with her in case foul balls flew their way and she would toss them to the pitcher.

Scout held the lacrosse stick in her hands and would rest her chin on top of the net. She was bouncing her leg up and down and would bite her lip.

"Okay, what's the matter?" Malia asked, looking up from her textbooks, notes, and highlighting marks.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Scout lied quickly.

"You reek of anxiety. Tell me what's wrong." Malia insists. Scout sighed.

"Something happened with Isaac and I, and I don't know what it means now." She admitted, leaving out the part about the kiss.

"Well, what do you want it to be?" she asked. Scout thought about it for a second before telling the truth.

"More…" Scout said, resting her chin on her lacrosse stick. Malia knew that was all she was getting, so she pat her alphas shoulder and went back to her studying.

While she wasn't paying attention, a baseball flew in her direction. Not even moving her head or blinking an eye, Scout moved her lacrosse stick and caught it two inches away from Malia's face.

"McCall!" Finstock called out. "Pass it here!" Scout did as was told and swung the ball back. But it hit Finstock right at the bottom center of his ribcage. Scout snapped out of her thoughts and looked to a groaning Finstock in worry and fear.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, Coach." Scout called out.

"McCall!" he called out. "Nice shot! Keep up the good work!" He groaned again and held his chest. A couple guys on the baseball team helped him to sit on the bench and gave him some water.

Scout looked to Malia who was wide eyed with a sheepish look and shrugged.

XXX

It was now lunch, Stiles and Isaac were in the locker room alone, talking to each other. Stiles was shocked, but happy for his best friend.

"Congrats man, you found love." Stiles said, patting Isaac on the shoulder.

"Yeah but, I don't even know if she'll feel the same way. God, this is going to be awkward now!" Isaac said, groaning and plopping down on the bench, burying his fingers in his curly golden blonde hair.

"Well, why don't you go talk to her. Tell her how you feel. And if she doesn't want to accept your feelings, you guys can stay friends. If she does feel the same way, you two can live happily ever after and howl under the full moon." Stiles said in sort of a joking matter. Isaac looked up at him with an 'are you stupid?' look. "Okay, well, just talk to her and maybe it'll relieve some of the awkwardness."

Isaac thought about it before sighing and nodding. "Okay, I'll talk to her. But don't get mad if I chicken out and walk away." Isaac warned.

"I won't blame you, man. Now," Stiles turned Isaac around and began to push him out the door of the locker room. "Go!" He yanked the door open and pushed Isaac out.

XXX

While Isaac and Stiles were talking, Scout decided to skip lunch and go to a private part of the school. She found herself sitting at the stairs by the locker room. Scout sighed and decided to check her email on her phone.

After her email was updated, Scout then began to play DC Injustice. That was what she did for a while when she heard the locker room door open. She looked up to see Isaac being pushed out by someone. Scout put her phone in her pocket and stood up.

"Hey, uh Isaac." She said, walking down to the base of the stairs.

"Scout, I was just looking for ya. I wanted to uh, to talk to you about…" He trailed off. He shoved his hands into his pockets so he wouldn't wring them together. Scout was shifting from foot to foot and biting her lip.

"About what?" She asked. Isaac opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head.

"I just wanted to say sorry. It just happened before I could process it." He said, regretting every word of it. Scout's heart dropped, she was not expecting that.

"It's okay." She lied. "Like you said, 'it just happened.'"

"I uh, gotta go and fix my stuff for practice." He said, walking backwards to the locker room. "See ya." He said and opened the door, walking in. Scout sighed loudly and threw her head back, closing her eyes for a second. She turned to grab her bag, but turned when she heard the door open again. It was Isaac with a confident grin on his handsome face.

"You know what? I'm not sorry." He walked up to Scout who was smiling. He grab her hips and pulled her in for an intense yet passionate kiss. Scout wrapped her thin yet muscular arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss, she could feel Isaac smiling as well.

Together, they poured all their emotions into their kiss; love, devotion, compassion, and companionship. They pulled apart with wide smiles on their faces and stayed that way until a flash made them turn.

It was Stiles with his phone out. He just took a picture of them together being all mushy and close, he just forgot to turn the flash off. Once they turned to him, he frantically turned his phone off, shoved it in his pocket, and began to rub the back of his head.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" He asked innocently. Isaac and Scout turned him completely, but kept an arm around each other.

"Stiles." Scout said.

"Yes?" He said nervously, voice cracking. Scout held her hand out, Stiles sighed and pulled his phone out, putting it in her hand. Scout unlocked his phone, knowing his password, and scrolled through his photos.

Scout found the photo and looked at it. She had to admit, they looked cute. She sent a copy of the photo to her phone and Isaacs. She turned it off and gave it back to Stiles.

The bell rang, indicating that lunch was over, the three of them had English this period.

"C'mon, we don't wanna be late." Isaac said. Stiles went in the locker room and got his and Isaacs backpacks. Scout skipped to the stairs and got her bag.

The three of them walked to English, but Isaac and Scout had their hands intertwined and would often glance at each other, smiling like love sick idiots.


End file.
